neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars species (A–E)
This is a list of Star Wars species (A–E). This list contains the names of sentient species from the fictional universe of Star Wars beginning with the letters A through E. Star Wars is an American epic space opera film series created by George Lucas. The first film in the series was originally released on May 25, 1977, under the title Star Wars, by 20th Century Fox, and became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon, followed by two sequels, released at three-year intervals. Many species of alien creatures (often humanoid) are depicted. Abyssin The Abyssin inhabit the planet Byss. They are a nomadic race, often described as "brutish and violent." They stand approximately two meters tall and have a humanoid appearance, with long limbs and weathered skin. They also possess a single large slit-pupiled eye which dominates their greenish-tan foreheads. Abyssins do not take kindly to derogatory nicknames regarding their eye, such as "monoc," "one-eye," or "cyclops." They are quick to anger, especially when taunted or insulted. They are known to look for conflict and rarely show restraint. All Abyssins have the ability to heal quickly and to regenerate body parts, which leads to their belief that change is impossible, and as such they rarely stray from their home world. Abyssins dislike blaster fire and space-battles.Star Wars Ultimate Alien Anthology, page 7 Aleena This short-bodied alien race was native to the planet Aleen. These beings were characterized by their thick bodies and short limbs. They waddle when they walk, and were ungainly to look upon. Their heads were dominated by a long, thin plate of body which extended back from the skull, and their faces were flat. Two small eyes sat over a wide mouth which was filled with short, sharp teeth. Aleena were known for their quick-change metabolism, which helped them escape from sagcatchers on their home-world. Individuals were bred for their color variation, another way they avoided becoming prey. As a people, the Aleena had a strong warrior tradition. They possessed exceptional reflexes as well as a fast metabolism which allowed them to convert food into energy very rapidly in order to escape predators on their harsh home planet. Amanin The Amanin, nicknamed Amanaman in some regions, are large aliens that have long arms and a broad body. Their heads resemble a hooded cobra's head, but with a humanoid face. They prefer to travel in the trees, using their arms to swing among branches, but their shapes also allow them to curl into a ball and roll at incredible speeds. They organize into small tribes that form war with good chiss parties to fight the other tribes for territory. They do not use technology and prefer to fight with spears and arrows, but they are vicious fighters and are galaxy-renowned for it. Their reputation was even more so after they wiped out an entire stormtrooper division that had set up on their home planet. During and after the rule of the Empire, they sold their POWs into slavery. They are also popular as guards and bodyguards with the criminal elements of the galaxy. The Hutts are the biggest users of their services. An Amanin can be seen briefly in Return of the Jedi. This alien serves as one of Jabba's guards in his palace and can be seen guarding one of Jabba's most prized possessions- Han Solo encased in carbonite. He is yellow with brown/green stripes and carries a long spear. Ansionian Ansionians are tall and thin. In addition to possessing only one nostril, they have relatively large eyes. The Ansionians hail from the planet of Ansion, and are known to be lovers of peace. Many Ansionians, called Alwari, live in tribal factions on the plains, away from the human settler-created cities. They are relatively nomadic and resent technology and the fact that it has ruined the face of their planet, but not to such an extent so as to cause violence.Alan Dean Foster, The Approaching Storm (2002). ISBN 0-345-44299-7 Anomid Anomid are humanoid, with grey hair and silver-blue eyes, and are native to the Yablari system. They communicate largely using their own sign language. Boba Fett impersonated one in Rebel Dawn, part of the Han Solo trilogy of books. They are reportedly one of the more social species in the Star Wars galaxy. Annoo dat The Annoo dat is a four eyed, reptilian race hailing from the planet Annoo. The average height for an Annoo dat male is 6 and one half feet, while females are half a foot shorter on average. The Annoo dat tend to have rough, yellow scaled skin, with a small row of spines running down their backs and to the end of their short tails. Annoo dat have four eyes, the upper two red and the lower two are blue. The only Annoo dat to ever be named or shown in expanded universe was the separatist General Ashaar Khorda. He appears in the Zam Wessel comic book, and subsequently dies following a plot to destroy Coruscant. Anx The Anx are large saurian aliens from the planet Gravlex Med. They are typically four meters tall and have long, thick tails as well as beard-like facial protuberances which give them a wizened look. Atop their heads are large crests. Famed Anx include the Senators Horox Ryyder and Zo Howler, as well as Jedi Knight Madurrin. Anzati These aliens appear similar to humans, the only differences being two prehensile probosci and a somewhat enlarged nose. People of their species are rare, but they have an impressive lifespan that can last for over a millennium. The proboscises lie coiled and hidden in pockets within the cheeks and can be extended to drain a victim's 'luck' or 'soup' by piercing the brain through the nose. The Anzati are capable of mild telepathic control to render their victims paralyzed, and are assassins of legendary skill. The Jedi hunting mercenary Aurra Sing was trained by these assassins, as was the Jedi Master Tholme. Their planet of origin has never been verified, as all sent to investigate the planet suspected to be Anzat are never seen again. Two more famous Anzati were Dannik Jerriko, an assassin of great renown who hunted Han Solo, as written in "Tales From Mos Eisley Cantina."Tales From Mos Eisley Cantina (Dannik Jerriko appears in person and actually demonstrates killing someone in Star Wars: Galaxy Of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi) and the dark Jedi Nikkos Tyris. Aqualish The most notorious of the Aqualish, Ponda Baba, suffered a severed arm at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi during a fight in the Mos Eisley cantina. The species has a reputation for being nasty, crude and aggressive, and generally pursue careers as mercenaries, bounty hunters and pirates. The Aqualish are divided into three different subspecies, the Aquala, the Ualaq and the Quara; these subspecies are differentiated by their hand structure (the Aquala have large, finlike hands, while the Quara and the Ualaq possess five-fingers with clawed digits) and facial appearance (the Ualaq have four eyes and bear some resemblance to Earth spiders, while the Aquala and the Quara have two eyes and more closely resemble a walrus). The Aqualish hail from the planet Ando. Their home planet is almost entirely covered by water; the only hospitable land consists of a few rocky outcroppings and swamp-covered islands. Aqualish flesh does not cauterize, nor does their blood coagulate, when wounded by a lightsaber. This can be seen in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Arcona A strange species, Arcona are scaleless, reptilian humanoids. They have flat, anvil-shaped heads, with clear, marble-like eyes, and skin tone that ranges from mahogany to ebony. The native planet of the Arcona, Cona, is always hot, and has very little water. The atmosphere is filled with ammonia vapor. The Arcona's weaknesses have been exploited in the past; off-worlders used to trade water for mineral rights, but discovered their easy addiction to salt. Traders then imported large amounts of the mineral before communities outlawed the dealings. When the species has become addicted to salt, their eyes turn from green to gold. To survive an Arconan must periodically consume a substance known as dactyl. Salt increases an Arconan's need for this substance by a hundredfold. A well known Arcona was the Jedi Knight Izal Waz (Troy Denning's'' Star Wars: The New Jedi Order - Star By Star''). Argazdan Argazdans were a green-skinned humanoid species native to the planet Argazda. One individual named Raygar was first featured in the Star Wars: Ewoks episode "Battle for the Sunstar". Arkanian These aliens are a near-human people with extreme intelligence. They enslaved the Yaka from nearby planets, turning them into cyborgs. Their home planet, Arkania, is not truly their homeworld at all, but was originally a repository for Sith knowledge. One famous Arkanian was the ancient Jedi Master Arca Jeth. Arkanians have three fingers and a thumb on each hand, and can see well into the infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum. Aruzan Aruzans, the inhabitants of Aruza, are humanoids with faintly blue skin and dark, nearly black hair. They have the ability to share their memories and emotions with one another by means of cybernetic implantsStar Wars: Tales of the Bounty Hunters During the time of Imperial subjugation, the Dengar to assassinate General Kritkeen, who was the planetary commander.Tales of the Bounty Hunters, Payback: The Tale of Dengar Askajian These near-Human aliens appear to be bulky creatures and are often dismissed as such. The bulk is actually stored water, a genetic trait acquired from evolving on a desert planet. When needed, the Askajian can draw on this water to survive, in which case they become dramatically thinner as the stored water is used up. Assembler The Assembler species is rare and elusive; only one specimen, Kud'ar Mub'at, is known to have ventured off its homeworld. In The Mandalorian Armor, Kud'ar Mub'at and Prince Xizor use Boba Fett in a plot to destroy the Bounty Hunter Guild. Boba Fett's firsthand account of the Assembler homeworld can be found in the Essential Guide to Alien Species. The main Assembler form is a large spider-like creature that is mentally linked to smaller versions of itself. Each "node", as the mini-Assemblers are called, is delegated a specific task. For instance, "lookouts" act as surveillance cameras, and "pilots" navigate the immense cocoon that an Assembler constructs so that it and its nodes can survive in space. Each node is intelligent, and capable of growing up to become a full Assembler. The main Assembler must therefore be wary enough to kill the nodes before they become mature enough to arrange the Assembler's demise directly or indirectly, thereby taking its place. However, since nodes become more useful as they mature and grow, the main Assembler always faces a dilemma as to when to kill its nodes. It seems probable that this trait is somehow beneficial to the population as a whole, possibly because it ensures that an Assembler is crafty and clever; it would not have become an Assembler or remained an Assembler for long if it were not. Kud'ar Mub'at was a node himself and killed his parent in a time "long before Boba Fett was the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy". Balosar This was a race of near-humans, noted for the retractable antenepalps atop their heads. Native to a planet also known as Balosar, they were generally regarded as shifty cheaters and scoundrels by other races. This is most likely derived from the fact that they produce and sell death sticks, addictive and eventually fatal drugs distilled from balo mushrooms, which are farmed in large quantities underground. The drug's main black market competitor is the Ryloth drug ryll. As a people, the Balosar seemed to be content to allow their homeworld to be overrun by offworld corporations and criminal syndicates, taking bribes and other payments in return for land grants or other rights. The lowest classes of Balosar were paid poorly for their work in sweatshops and factories, despite the best efforts of the Old Republic. The Balosar Elan Sleazebaggano appears in Episode II 'Attack of the Clones'. He approaches Obi Wan, and asks Obi Wan if he would like to buy some deathsticks. Obi Wan quickly turns him away using a Jedi mind trick, convincing him to rethink his life. The Balosar aliens are resistant to balo mushroom extract, also known as death sticks. Bando Gora Shown in the game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, the Bando Gora are the Star Wars version of the living dead. These souls of ancient warriors were brought back by the dark Jedi Komari Vosa. They are found all over the galaxy, but originated on one of the moons of Bogden. These beings appear as dark, humanoid creatures, wrapped in black. They answer only to their master. The Bando Gora were the personal army of Vosa, and she used them in crippling attacks on some of the galaxy's top industries. In the end, the Bando Gora, along with Vosa, were destroyed by Jango Fett. Fett was secretly hired by Count Dooku to kill Vosa and the Bando Gora. Dooku wanted to test Fett to see if he had the high ability needed to be the template for the Republic clone army. Although Vosa died the Bando Gora did not die with her. Who ever does the proper sacrifice on the moon of Bogden will gain control of whats left of the Bando gora. Barabel The Barabel are a reptilian species that appears human, save for the scales covering their bodies and a long tail. They are extremely strong and have long pointed teeth. They are one of the most feared aliens in the Star Wars Galaxy. They will eat almost any kind of meat providing it is or was recently alive. They take great thrill in hunting for their food. However, they show an immense amount of respect for the Jedi, and seem to value their wisdom above all else. This is because in their distant history, a wandering Jedi had settled a bloody dispute between two major clans over prime hunting grounds. A trio of Barabels accompanied Anakin Solo and a handful of other young Jedi, on a mission to destroy the "Queen" voxyn on a Yuuzhan Vong planet in Denning's Star by Star. Two of the Barabel on the mission perished, as did Anakin Solo. Two of the most famous Barabels are Saba Sebatyne and her son Tesar Sebatyne. Besalisk Besalisks are a race of four-armed humanoids from the icy planet of Ojom, though female Besalisks can have up to eight arms. Besalisks evolved from large flightless avians, though they are often mistaken for a reptilian species. They are bulky, fleshy beings able to survive for long periods without food or water. They tend to have a bony crest surrounded by short feathers, and a wide mouth with an elastic sack dangling from it. Because of their size, they are often seen as gluttonous, though this is a misconception. Another misconception is that they are nervous or in poor shape because they sweat profusely, though this is in fact due to the normally freezing temperatures on their home planet. The average Besalisk stands approximately 1.8 meters tall. Their language consists of grunts, growls, and barks, and their written language has a simple alphabet and short words, although Besalisks can speak Galactic Basic with ease. Although Besalisks have contributed very little to the galaxy in terms of resources and technology, they are sociable, gregarious, and keen-witted, are found easily in the galactic community and can readily use what other species have to offer. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, Besalisks narrowly avoided slavery by calling in favors with various influential underworld connections. Many are still working off their freedom, especially besalisks that were foolish or desperate enough to seek aid from the Hutts. Besalisks have never sought official representation in the Galactic Senate and generally seem content to go about their business and leave Galactic affairs to politicians and bureaucrats of other species. Communities on their homeworld are sparsely populated, and few offworld colonies of Besalisks are found in any era. One Besalisk, Dexter Jettster, a good friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, is seen in Attack of the Clones. Besalisk Jedi Master Pong Krell served in the Clone War, taking advantage of his physiology by dual wielding double-bladed Lightsabers. Bimm The Bimm actually exist as two separate species. The member of the first species are super-intelligent peaceful humanoids natives from planet Bimmisaari. They are fond of the color yellow, and often clad themselves in garb of this color. The second species is short and covered in fur with floppy-ears and is also super-intelligent. The two species live side by side on the same planet, and refer to all members native to the planet as Bimms. . Bith in Chalmun's Cantina in A New Hope]] Bith are native to the planet Clak'Dor VII. They have pale skin, large heads and eyes, and long fingers. Their mouths are hidden within three folds of moist skin, and their ears are capable of hearing frequencies far beyond those that most species can perceive. In some cases, Bith have been known to hear high-powered communication broadcast signals without using artificial equipment. Due to their highly tuned audio senses, Bith are often sought after as musicians across the galaxy. They also have great reputations as starship mechanics and scientists. Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes are a Bith band seen playing music in the Mos Eisley Cantina. Bith are also able to store large amounts of information in a very short period of time and retain that information in an undamaged binary state for short periods of time. They are considered mature at ten years of age. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2, Mira explains not to use a sonic grenade, as Bith have particularly sensitive hearing, a sonic grenade would normally stun other races but would 'cause a Bith's head to pop like a melon'. Blood Carver Blood Carvers are thin humanoids, golden in skin colour, with three jointed arms and legs. Their nose is two separate flaps that contain both the sense of smell and of hearing. Their society hates the idea of wealth and money and sees little to no use for it, basing their hierarchy on honour rather than money. Boltrunians Boltrunians are a large and muscular reptilian near-Human species with hairless heads, craggy faces, wide noses, and heavy brow ridges. Boltrunians could live to be over 700 years old. Well-known Boltrunians included Warto and the Dark Jedi Maw. Often, a Boltrunian would be mistaken for a Trandoshan. B'omarr monks The B'omarr are not actually a species; rather they were an order of monks whose monastery eventually became Jabba's Palace. They believe that cutting themselves off from civilization and all corporeal distractions leads to enlightenment and to that end undergo surgery to separate their brains from their bodies and continue their existence as a brain in a jar. They learn to communicate telepathically and by controlling technology attuned to their abilities. On the rare occasions when they need to move, they are able to use a spider-like walking apparatus. The B'omarr were still in Jabba's Palace at the time it appears in Return of the Jedi, and indeed, as C-3PO enters Jabba's palace, a spiderwalker can be seen. The monks inhabit the lower part of the palace and allow the various smugglers and crime lords like Jabba to use the upper levels, as long as they add another section to the lower levels for use by the B'omarr. When the current ruler of the upper levels is deposed they drive out the stragglers and add the brains of those who do not leave to their order. The infamous Bib Fortuna himself eventually (unwillingly) became a monk, as he had sought power through the monks' teachings.Shayne, Bell M., Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale, Tales From Jabba's Palace The animated film "The Clone Wars" establishes the B'omarr order maintained monasteries on several planets. The facility on Teth, built on the top of a steep mountain, served as the hideout for Separatist forces who kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta. The architecture was very similar to Jabba's palace. According to dialogue in the film, many of the abandoned monasteries are used as hideouts for smugglers. Bothan Bothans hail from the industrial Mid Rim planet of Bothawui, though they also populate various colony worlds like Kothlis and Torolis. Most Bothans stand about 5–6 ft. tall. They have tapered pointed ears, elongated heads, and a very few from both sexes have beards. Bothans are manipulative, crafty, suspicious, curious by nature, loyal, brave, and very smart. They developed their technology to travel among the stars millennia ago and are longstanding members of the galactic civilization. The Bothans, in the galactic war, play the role of spies from the Rebel Alliance. To the Bothans, information is the galaxy's most valuable currency, as well as its most potent weapon. As a culture, they believe the direct confrontation with foes—whether economic, political, or martial—is pointless. In an open conflict, the object both sides desire is often damaged or destroyed. This attitude has made espionage a natural line of work for Bothans. Information and spies are their greatest exports. The famed Bothan spynet is the largest independent intelligence-gathering organization the galaxy has ever known. Beings of power everywhere find Bothans irritating because they have a tendency to use every bit of information they can to acquire leverage or money, but no one wants to be the only person without access to the spynet, so everyone continues to deal with the Bothans. The most renowned Bothans from Chaos Squadron are Jorec Thebe, Giddic Ryne and Relluf Xander, the three surviving Bothans who provided the Death Star II plans in Return of the Jedi. Bouncer Bouncers are furry green floating orbs with thin black tails that live on the planet Ruusan. They also appear in the novels and audio dramatizations of Star Wars: Dark Forces upon the planet Sulon. Morgan Katarn, father of soon-to-be Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, discovers the creatures in the Valley of the Jedi in Ruusan, naming them appropriately. Bouncers apparently move with the wind, lifting flaps of skin to use them as sails to guide their bodies. They use rocks and other formations to bounce them high, gliding them through the air for travel. Bouncers are said to be attuned with the Force and can communicate with those who can manipulate it. They can also become hostile when exposed to massive amounts of energy from the dark side of the Force, such as Lord Kaan's thought bomb. They communicate with other species by speaking into their minds. They can attempt to predict the future. Caamasi The Caamasi are a species of golden-furred humanoids known for their calm wisdom and pacifist nature. Strongly loyal to the Old Republic, many Caamasi died when their homeworld of Caamas was devastated by the Galactic Empire. Cathar The Cathar are cat-like humanoids from the planet Cathar. Famous Cathar are the Jedi Juhani (though she's actually part of a subspecies of the Cathar that was notable for appearing less catlike than the baseline Cathar species) and Crado and Sylvar, pupils of the ancient Jedi Master Vodo Siosk-Baas. The party member character Juhani from Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic belongs to the Cathar race. Aric Jorgan a companion character to the Trooper class in the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic is also a member of the Cathar species. Carondian The "Carondians" are the only native species of the planet Caronda, and were almost eliminated when a Republic orbital station crashed onto the planet and set fire to the atmosphere. There are no famous Carondians, they like to remain virtually unknown throughout the galaxy. |date=June 2012}} Celegian The Celegians are a species of intelligent scyphozoans native to Celegia, appearing as floating brains trailing a cluster of prehensile tentacles. The species are renowned for their wisdom and intellect, and they often travel far seeking to expand their knowledge. Celegians evolved from ocean-dwelling ancestors, and developed a natural form of levitation similar to an organic repulsorlift generator. Their homeworld has a cyanogen atmosphere, which is lethal to most species but necessary for the Celegains, for whom oxygen is toxic. Because of this, when they travel offworld, they are normally encased in a chamber filled with cyanogen; this causes them appear as if afloat in a watery brine. Because of their fragile form and life support requirements, they are rarely encountered. Cerean Cereans are a species with long cone-like heads (because they have an extra heart on top of their brain) that hail from the planet Cerea. One example is Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. They have a very low number of males compared to females, therefore Master Mundi was allowed to have one bond wife (Shea) and several honor wives even though he was a Jedi. Cereans sport binary brains within their large heads, and although their coordination is generally somewhat impaired relative to humans or other species, they make up for it with incredible mind control and thought processes. Chadra-Fan The Chadra-Fan are short, furry mamalianoids with bat-like faces and flap-like ears. They live in the swamps and marshes of their native planet Chad. They are renowned for their weak strength, emphasized by the saying 'You punch like a Chadra-Fan.' A famous Chadra-Fan was Tekli of the New Jedi Order who later became a healer for the Jedi. Her race was often received well because they had what many Star Wars authors referred to as adorable features. Chagrian Chagrians are blue skinned humanoids with horns and lethorns. One example is Mas Amedda, who is the Speaker of the Galactic Senate. The Chagrian homeworld's twin suns produce vast amounts of radiation that would kill a normal human. Chagrians evolved their blue skins to filter the radiation. Chazrach The Chazrach are a short, stocky, reptilian humanoid race with snubbed snouts that serve the Yuuzhan Vong as slave soldiers. They are also called "reptoids" by the inhabitants of the galaxy. They are one of the few species other than the Yuuzhan Vong that are not native to the galaxy. They were formerly a free people, but were enslaved during the Yuuzhan Vong's plundering of their own galaxy. For thousands of years, the Chazrach served the Yuuzhan Vong as expendable support troops to overwhelm enemy forces. Bred in large numbers, the Chazrach had coral seeds implanted into them to ensure obedience. A pair of dome-like calcifications protruded from the forehead of each Chazrach, a sign of the coral implants that control the drones. When these calcifications were removed the Chazrach regained limited levels of their intelligence and could be valuable sources of information. Any form of intelligence and initiative that was possessed by the base species vanished over the generations of genetic tampering by the Shapers. This flaw, combined with their small, stocky statures made them incapable of mastering the use of the standard amphistaff used by the Warrior Caste as a whip. The reptoids instead use the inflexible Coufee since the double-edged knife is much more suited to their body form and an inferior breed of the Amphistaff. A few Chazrach served the Yuuzhan Vong so well over the generations that they were permitted to join the Warrior Caste at its most basic levels. Chiss In the fictional Star Wars universe, the Chiss are a humanoid species with pale blue skin, blue-black hair and glowing red eyes. First introduced to the Expanded Universe in Timothy Zahn’s Thrawn Trilogy through his arch villain Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Chiss have since developed into a popular species amongst fans and other Expanded Universe authors. Another notable Chiss was Sev'rance Tann, a Dark Acolyte serving Count Dooku and a general in the Armed Forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems (believed to have actually preceded General Grievous as Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies.) In the Expanded Universe, Csilla is identified as the homeworld of the Chiss. Csilla is a cold world of glaciers and snowy wastes located deep within Chiss Space, and serves as the capital of the Chiss Empire. The Chiss are noted for their lack of droids, or any kind of artificial intelligence. Baron Soontir Fel attempted to change this during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, by introducing self thinking spacecraft. Any progress on this is more or less unknown. While their history has been marked by nearly continual warfare and conquest of other worlds, the Chiss are generally not personally violent. Chistori The Chistori are a lizard-type humanoid race. They resemble bipedal lizards with a prominent muzzle, an impressive line of teeth, and thick scales. Few things are known in connection with the reptilians known as the Chistori because they are a secretive race. Even the Jedi Files do not know their native world. Due to their reptilian nature, they are cold blooded. If a Chistori is exposed to cold temperatures for a prolonged period of time they will undoubtedly die. One example of a Chistori would be Desann. Clawdite Clawdites are a genetic offspring from Zolanders, the dominant species on planet Zolan. When Zolanders discovered that their sun had increased its radioactive emissions, they tried to unleash a gene in the Zolander skin cells to activate natural protection against radiation. The results created a new species, Clawdites, which were metamorphs. Clawdites can change their appearance, if keeping body mass as a constant and not retaining the same aspect for a long time. Zolanders ostracized Clawdites and they had many civil wars, but in the end, Clawdites subjugated Zolanders. Zam Wesell, the bounty hunter working with Jango Fett on Coruscant in Attack of the Clones, is the only known example of a Clawdite in the Star Wars movies. Clawdites are also referred to as Changlings, obviously because of their ability to shape-shift Codru-Ji Codru-Ji are four-armed humanoids with pointed ears who, while not xenophobic in the typical sense, have not yet integrated themselves into galactic society. They guard their society and their young with equal ferocity, which can be surprising since an immature Codru-Ji appears almost nothing like a mature Codru-Ji, and in fact can be mistaken for a pet. Immature Codru-Ji, also known as Wyrwulf, are small, six-limbed lupine creatures who enter a chrysalis phase in puberty and emerge a mature Codru-Ji. Coway The Coway appear in the 1978 novel Splinter of the Mind's Eye, by Alan Dean Foster. The Coway are a fur-covered humanoid species that are native to the planet Mimban, of the Circarpous Major System. Coways live deep underground, and have a strong aversion to surface-dwellers. Coways have small eyes, but are able to see in the dark due to their infrared vision. Additionally, they are able to eat foods normally poisonous to humans because of their more tolerant digestive system. They wear simple, primitive clothing. The underground world of the Coway can be reached through deep shafts known as Thrella Shafts (named after the Thrella, an extinct species known for their numerous underground tunnels and wells). Often these have side-tunnels that lead to Coway dwellings. The tribal government of the Coway consists of a triumvirate who make the major decisions for the tribe. Croke The Croke are a very small species. So much so, that they can be held in a person's hand. They also have a reputation for being unpleasant and evil. They are humanoid creatures, and range from 4 inches to 5 inches (100 to 130 mm) in height although occasionally a Croke will be 6 inches (150 mm) tall. They also vary greatly in weight from 5 oz to 32 oz (140 g to 910 g). Average weight for a Croke is 10 oz (280 g). They have natural powers of illusion and shapeshifting. Homeworld is Crakull. Dantari Dantari are a race of hard skinned humanoids. They hail from the planet of Dantooine, and are relatively primitive. During a short Imperial inhabitation of the planet during Star Wars: Episode IV after Leia revealed the location of an abandoned Rebel base to Grand Moff Tarkin, the Dantari saw these technologically-supreme beings as gods, and have since tattooed themselves with pictures of AT-ATs, stormtrooper helmets, and, for the bravest of Dantari, full-body depictions of stormtrooper armor. Dashade Dashades are tall, humanoid reptiles with dark skin. They are powerful warriors and assassins, and they are not affected by the powers of the Force. Their planet, Urkupp, was destroyed in a supernova caused during the Great Sith War, killing all of the Dashades on the planet. The most famous remaining Dashade is Ket Maliss, an assassin for Black Sun who was cryogenically frozen when his boss discovered that only a few Dashades remained. But he is not the last of his species. New Republic historians have found evidence that Dashade mercenaries may have been employed during the great purge of the Jedi order that accompanied the rise of the Galactic Empire. And perhaps Dashade colonies still exist, founded before the destruction of Urkupp, still waiting to be discovered. In the new Jedi Order books the Dashade people are almost exterminated by the Yuuzhan Vong; but Anakin Solo steps in, and saves one particular tribe before beginning a terrible journey back to the main settlement whilst being pursued by Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Another famous Dashade is Khem Val, a companion character for the Sith Inquisitor in Star Wars: The old Republic. Defel The Defel (colloquially known as Wraiths) are barely visible beings who appear to most other species as shadows, re-enforcing the misconception that they are chameleon-like beings or "living shadows". Typically, they are employed as mercenaries or guards. They are from a large, high-gravity, seldom-visited world orbiting the ultraviolet supergiant Ka'Dedus. Af'El has no ozone layer and ultraviolet light passes freely to the surface, while other light wavelengths are blocked by the heavy gases in the planet's atmosphere. Thus, all life forms on Af'El can only see in ultraviolet light ranges, and are blind to other wavelengths of light. Often called "wraiths," their bodies absorb visible light, giving them the appearance of shadows. The Defel live in underground cities to escape Af'El's violent storms. A main export of the planet is the metal meleenium (used in durasteel), which is only known to exist on Af'El. A noted Defel representative of the Star Wars films is Arleil Schous, seen with glowing red eyes in the Mos Eisley cantina of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. In ultraviolet light, they appear as short, muscular lupine humanoids with thick fur and unusual, three-jointed fingers. They live underground on the planet Af'El, mining the various metals in the planet's crust and outer core. Defels can see normally only in ultra-Violet light, and must wear special visors when exposed to normal wavelengths of light, or else they are effectively blind. Devaronian Devaronians are a horned humanoid species from the world of Devaron in the Expansion Region, a planet of low mountains and deep valleys linked by thousands of rivers. It is believed that they are descended from a race of primates that lived in the mountains of Devaron, and that their horns were a genetic mutation that proved useful in fending off predatory birds. The Devaronians are one of the unique races in the galaxy, as their male and female sexes are so vastly different in appearance and temperament. The males are docile, non-aggressive creatures, hairless, with red-tinted skin and a pair of large horns growing from their heads. They take great pride in their horns, and groom them quite regularly. Female Devaronians are covered in thick calico fur that ranges in color from brown to white and are hornless. They are aggressive by nature, and tend to dominate their culture. In addition, the teeth of the males are all incisors, but the females also have molars and prominent canines. Devaronians were one of the first species in the galaxy to develop interstellar travel, and the males of the species have been common sights in spaceports throughout the galaxy for thousands of years. Devaronian males are driven by an urge to wander, usually taking the first opportunity to move on from one place to another. As such, they are often found traveling the galaxy as tramp freighter captains and scouts. Female Devaronians, on the other hand, are content to remain in a single location, and, as such, raise the young and run the government of Devaron. The males send as much money as they can manage back to their home world to support their families, but otherwise hardly ever return once they have begun to travel the stars. The females are content with this arrangement, as they tend to view the restless males as disruptive to home life. One Devaronian, Kardue'sai'Malloc, going by the name of Labria, was seen in the cantina scene of A New Hope. He had one of the galaxy's highest bounties posted by the Rebel Alliance for his war crimes at the Devaronian city of Montellian Serat, and was eventually captured by Boba Fett. Unlike most Devaronian males, Labria had a rare mutation that gave him two sets of teeth, a normal male set and a female set that he could retract at will. Such mutants were prized as scouts, as they could travel afar and survive on food normally inedible to males. Drach'nam Drach'nam appear in the short story "Jade Solitare" in the compilation Tales of The New Republic. They are a very brutal and violent race employing neuronic whips (a whip with a conductive lash which sends hundreds of volts through the victim's body), and long (15") serrated knives. Their home planet is very diverse on the surface ranging from very hot to extremely cold. The planet rotates extremely slowly - one day is about two hundred earth years - so as a result all of the Drach'nam cities are dark and dank tunnels underground. The only famous Drach'nam is Chay Praysh who is famous for employing female slaves in his palace (Mara Jade once became a slave to his brutal reigime to rescue Ja Bardrins daughter Sansia). Draethos Draethos are a blue-skinned, humanoid species with large teeth, which dwell outside of their mouths, from the planet Draethos. A notable Draethos is Jedi Master Odan-Urr. Drall Drall are short, squat and stocky bipeds, little more than a meter tall. They are covered with short, thick and dark fur. They have short limbs with clawed and fur-covered hands and feet. Drall are a dignified, self-confident species and are known to be quite level-headed. They primarily live on the planet of Drall, but also inhabit other planets of the Corellian system. One notable Drall is Ebrihim, who was a tutor to Han and Leia's children on a visit to Corellia. Ebrihim also had an aunt, the Duchess of Mastigophorous, who lived on an estate on Drall. Dressellian Dressellians are wrinkled humanoids from the planet Dressel. Dressellians believe fiercely in an individuals freedom and will often find it difficult to work in groups, even so many formed a freedom fighting force during the time of the Empire to fight for their right to live as they wanted.Ann Margaret Lewis. The Essential Guide to Alien Species. Del Rey, 2001. Dressilians treasure freedom above everything else. Dressellians use slugthrowers (rifles and pistols firing metal projectiles) instead of blasters. Droch Source of the mysterious Death Seed plague, the drochs are an insect race from Nam Chorios that start off life as non-sentient but can become sentient by absorbing the life of victims. A droch can burrow under the skin of its intended victim and drink their life while they sleep, or sometimes while they are awake. Their small size, great agility and fast reproductive cycle means that they can wipe out the population of a city in a matter of only a few days. As the drochs drink their victim's life, they also absorb intelligence. The larger, captain drochs can absorb life through the smaller drochs without having to come into contact with the victims themselves. One mutated captain droch, named Dzym, lived to be 250 years old and grew to human size, absorbing intelligence for all that time. Droid Droids are basically robots. They are not what would usually be defined as a species, but in the star wars roleplaying game would be defined as one. They are mechanical being, that can hold artificial intelligence, but won't unless fitted with a herestic processor. They come in several different types ( known as degrees) which define what jobs they are built to do. Nearly always they will have a master whom they obey. Drovian Drovians are a tall and burly species from Nim Drovis with thick trunk-like legs that, like their arms, end in three sharp pincers. The Drovians divided into two tribes, the Gopso'o and the Drovians, centuries ago and have been at war with each other since. Nearly all Drovians are addicted to a narcotic called zwil; originally imported as a cake flavoring, the Drovians can absorb it directly into their systems through their breathing tubes. Dug Dugs are slender, powerfully built beings with a somewhat humanoid build and a unique method of walking. Their strong arms are used as legs, and their lower limbs are used as arms. They walk on three powerful fingers. Dugs have smooth skin, which hangs loose around their necks, fin-like ears, and pronounced snouts. Dugs are known for their ill-tempered demeanor, and many are little more than bullying thugs. Diminutive Dugs often feel the need to throw around their strength in bids to establish dominance. One of the best-known Dugs is Sebulba, a Podracing champion from Pixelito on Malastare. They are also shown in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter as an enemy on the planet Malastere. Dugs have been known to be greedy, and are most of the time looking for a deal on any product. In Attack of the Clones a Dug is seen in one of the airspeeders during the speeder chase sequence (many fans believe that is Sebulba once again since Anakin cut him off which is similar to the events in the Boonta Eve Classic), and another is seen in Dexter's diner. Dulok Duros Duros are hairless beings with blue skin and large red eyes and are said to be among the first spacefaring humanoid species, including humans. They are known for their superior astronavigational skills. Their homeworld is Duro which is in the galactic core. Two Duros can be seen in the Mos Eisley Cantina in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Cad Bane, a Duro on the Cartoon Network show Star Wars, The Clone Wars, is a professional Bounty Hunter. The Duros have also appeared in a few Star Wars games such as: Knights of the Old Republic and Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. The Duros haven't set foot on their world since the Empire polluted it with weapons factories. Instead they live in large orbital cities surrounding the planet. Duros are related to the Neimoidians, the aliens in charge of the Trade Federation in the prequel films, because many years before the Republic, the Duros colonized the planet Neimoidia, and thus the Neimoidians, a newer "version" of Duros, were born. The Duros consider the Neimoidians to be cowardly and take offense at being mistaken by other beings for a Neimoidian. Duros are also known for their great story-telling skills because of the many places that they have visited during their travels throughout the galaxy. Their planet was remade by the Yuuzhan Vong during the war into a bio-shipyard for the Vong's living creations.Carey, Craig R., Chris Doyle, Jason Fry, Paul Sudlow, John Terra, and Daniel Wallace. Coruscant and the Core Worlds. Wizards of the Coast, 2003. Echani The Echani are a mysterious race of well taught fighters, whose most prominent appearance was in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Five Echani Handmaiden sisters reside with Jedi Master Atris at her academy at the polar ice cap on Telos. These Echani were trained by Atris to construct barriers in their minds in order to resist force-based powers. The Echani race possess natural martial art skill and wear light armour in battle, although they prefer to wear very little when training to restrict their movements less. The Echani maidens were often used to hunt down rogue Jedi and subdue them for the Order. Human in appearance, they often have silver hair and closely resemble their parents, and therefore their siblings. As long as they have the same parents, Echani siblings are identical in appearance. The best known of the Echani in the Star Wars universe was Brianna, the last of Atris' Handmaidens. She served with her Mistress on Telos until the Jedi Exile arrived. After speaking with the Exile, she stowed away on board his ship, the Ebon Hawk. Eventually, it is revealed that her mother was a Jedi Knight and she herself starts on the path of the Jedi. This fact is the reason that Brianna looks different to her sisters - she does not share the same mother. This story depended on the player of the game choosing a male character. If the player chose a female character, the above story would not occur as so. It is known that the Echani held a traditional rivalry with the Mandalorians. Echani and Mandalorians both saw each other as worthy opponents, therefore causing a war between them to prove whose skills were the better. Due to the combat training of the Echani on a daily level, their bones become tougher, making them more durable. A version of the Echani style of unarmed combat is taught to members of Palpatine's Imperial Guard and Sith guard. This style has been adapted to be more brutal and efficient and less flashy. Echani were often seen on snowy/cold planets such as Hoth and Eshan. They made their bases underground since they would have been made out of durable materials. Though not much is known about their aging process it is presumed that they age at a much slower rate than, say, a human and their life expectancy is around four hundred years. Elom Native to the planet Elom, members of this species are short and stocky, and are covered with thick, oily hair. They have two tusks covering the opening of their mouth, and have two small eyes set on a pair of stalks protruding from either side of their head. In addition, they are herbivores. Eloms originally developed on the surface of the planet Elom, but were forced to move underground when water became scarce. Since then, they have remained isolated from the rest of the galaxy, with many Eloms continuing to retreat further underground where living there. There is another intelligent species on the planet, the Elomin. Both species were divided and each thought the other one was extinct. When the Elomin re-discovered Eloms, they tried to make the Republic believe that Eloms were only unintelligent animals, but the truth was discovered and Eloms were granted rights. However, Eloms seem not to be interested in politics and still live in burrows. Elomin The Elomin are tall, demon-like thin humanoids with pointed ears and four horns. They live on the surface of the planet Elom. As a society, the Elomin strove to find order in all things, and worked to create order where it didn't exist. So when they discovered that another species, the Eloms, shared the same planet with them, most Elomin refused to acknowledge that their underground brethren even existed. When Emperor Palpatine rose to power, the Elomin were enslaved and were forced to mine lommite. Some Eloms learned of this and deliberately caused "mining accidents" in order to free a number of Elomin. Epicanthix The Epicanthix are tall, muscular, near-humans native to the planet Panatha. They were known as warriors, having conquered many bordering planets such as Bunduki. They live longer than humans, with a life-span of around 130 years. They possess a rare genetic immunity to force assisted mental tricks, influence, domination and mind reading. Although Epicanthix appeared very similar to baseline human, they were distinct enough that they could be recognized by sight, as in the case of Epicanthix Imperial Agent Ula Vii who was so recognized by a pair of Imperials and ridiculed for his non-Human ancestry. Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance''http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Epicanthix Er'Kit Er'Kit are usually skinny and grayish-blue, with long ears. The only well-known one is Ody Mandrell. Ewok '''Ewoks' are a primitive tribal species from the Forest Moon of Endor. They are approximately half the size of humans and covered with fur. The Ewoks are best known for their aid to the Rebel mission to remove the shield protecting the Second Death Star known as the battle of Endor. While peaceful by nature, they are extremely territorial and have been known to fight ferociously in protection of their society. Though they are known as Ewoks, they are never actually called that. In fact they are never called anything in Episode VI. Evocii The Evocii are a primitive humanoid race from Nal Hutta, formerly Evocar. When the Hutts arrived on Evocar, the Evocii were amazed by the technology these large, fat slug-like aliens brought with them and began swapping areas of their own home world for the technology that the Hutts had. Soon they realized that the Hutts owned almost their entire world. Then the Hutts began treating the Evocii like slaves. The Evocii appealed to the Old Republic for help but unfortunately, the laws of the Republic favored the Hutts. The Hutts then brutally relocated the Evocii to Evocar's fifth and largest moon Nar Shaddaa where they were used as slaves to build Nar Shaddaa into a spaceport moon. Most of the Evocii eventually died from the various technologies practiced on that moon while the very few survivors mutated into savages. The ancient history of the Evocii tells that their people revered a holy stone, known as the Uransien. Supposedly this spherical stone watched over the people, and as long as it rested peacefully within the Evocii capital, the people enjoyed good health and prosperity. After the Hutts invaded, however, the Uransien was lost. This may have been a factor in the speed of the Evocii's despair. In the late years of the deportation, a small group of Evocii stole a Hutt starship and managed to escape the system. Not particularly adept with space travel the small band of Evocii crash landed on a heavily forested planet several days later. These few established a hidden community on their new homeworld, which flourished through many millennia, protected by the giant trees surrounding it. They called their home Gros'avinath, or "Big Tree." Though it took almost twenty-five thousand years, the quiet Evocii village began to dwindle despite the life abounding in the lush forest. Most believed their term of existence was drawing to a close and that the absence of the sacred rock had finally begun to manifest. One among these believers was the spiritual guide Gothar Marath. He had long been a student of the forces of nature as well as the history of his people. Many of his brethren revered him and the supernatural powers he possessed. There was little debate that Gothar should leave his home when the opportunity arose. Several of the village hunters returned from their night patrol in the forest with a group of strangers. Among them were Abu-Tai and Uri-Kai, two Jedi Knights, Arem-Ta, a rough-hewn freighter pilot, and Meela'lin, a blue-skinned Twi'lek. It was in this company that Gothar was able to leave the planet and seek out the Uransien, hoping to save his people. References External links *Species in the Official StarWars.com Encyclopedia *List of species in the Wookieepedia Star Wars species Species Category:Star Wars species Category:Star Wars races